


A Slant of Light

by Crollalanza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: High School, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga's never believed in Fate, or soulmates tied together with redstring. </p>
<p>He only believes the evidence in front of him, and the way he reacts when a certain someone is around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slant of Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildKitte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/gifts).



> This was written for two prompts - one from Kitte, which was 'On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair'
> 
> and the other was cliches for Day 5 of the Daisuga 2015 week.
> 
> Enjoy (or pine a little with Suga)

For Suga it wasn’t love at first sight – he doesn’t believe in that. The same way he doesn’t believe in Fate or soul mates tied with red string, tattoos on their arms, or being incomplete without a significant other.

What Suga believes in is the evidence around him. The way his throat closes when _he_ is around, his voice squeaking out a husky reply. Or the fact that his palms become clammy, his pulse quickening, and more mortifyingly the flush waving across his face when he’s spoken to by someone in particular.

That person in particular. The ‘he’ that causes Suga to forget his thoughts, is Sawamura Daichi, his classmate, fellow volleyball player, and someone Suga so hoped wasn’t going to disrupt his life to this extent because on some days it’s so fucking obvious that he knows it will come between them.

He’s liked him for a while. And, no, at first it isn’t love, but there’s a definite crush, and a longing to spend as much time with him as possible, which is a double edged sword because if Daichi knows - if Daichi so much as suspects Suga’s thinking about anything other than receiving a ball - then everything will stop.

He tries to stay away. Somewhere in the middle of their second year, when Daichi’s found himself a girlfriend and trampled every vestige of hope Suga had into the ground, he decides it’s better if he finds other friends, different people to hang around with, because faking it in front of strangers is easy when Daichi and Asahi aren’t around. He can laugh and smile and the people around him will know he’s happy.

But making new friends is harder than he thought because no one quite gets him the way Daichi does. He’s stared at when he offers an opinion, and nervous laughs follow him. And although his other classmates don’t quite edge away, there’s a rapid change of subject and a few eye meets between them.

“Hey, are you ignoring me?” Daichi touches his arm, smiling because obviously he doesn’t really think that.

Suga wills himself not to blush. But how can you control that instinct? His face is flaming before he even turns and stares into the coal black eyes, so he lifts his hand to his nose, pretending it’s itchy.

“What do you mean?”

“Uh, that homework. I thought we were going to do it together, but -” Daichi pauses and gestures to the open book on Suga’s desk.

“Oh, yes, I thought I’d make a start,” he blusters.

Daichi shrugs. “You’re still coming over after practise, aren’t you?”

“Um...” And he wants to; he’s desperate to. He wants to sit in Daichi’s room and laugh and joke and pretend everything is normal. He wants to live in the fantasy of a few weeks back that Daichi is going to let his hand linger a little too long on Suga’s shoulder, that his fingers will start to caress his cheek, that he’ll stare at him, and then with a muffled hitch of breath lean forward and kiss Suga on the lips.

That he’ll even murmur ‘Koushi’ under his breath, and...

He blinks. He’s never liked his name, so why would he want Daichi to call him that.

“Earth to Suga. Earth to Suga.”  Daichi waves his hand in front of his eyes. “You are coming over, yes?”

But the study session will be interrupted by text messages from Amiko. Daichi will chuckle, tap out a reply, and apologise, but there’ll be a distance between them, and Suga will stare at the page of equations and feel a burning behind his eyes.

Never fall for a straight guy. He’s told himself this so many times.

But life doesn’t work to a plan.

And no, it wasn’t love at first sight. Suga doesn’t believe that Daichi makes him whole. Is his perfect partner. Is the _only_ one for him.  But there are times when he so wants to believe that they’ll be together that the stories he contrives in his head become all too real, and his insides will ache when he wakes to find that none of it is true.

They are friends. Best friends. And that’s all he can expect. That is all he should think about and be glad about because best friends have a bond too.

But there are moments when he still catches his breath, and all sensible thoughts leave his head. Like Daichi flashing him his lopsided grin. Daichi laughing at something dumb Suga’s said, his voice rich and deep and intimate.  Daichi stretching out to receive a ball, or rolling up the sleeves on his t-shirt when he gets too hot.

Or ... that certain slant of light, the sunshine filtering through the classroom window on a Tuesday afternoon, haloing around Daichi’s head, and giving him the appearance of a minor deity.

That’s when Suga knows how hopeless it is. Because he’s in love with his best friend, and no amount of red string can pull him away.


End file.
